Present day lighting apparatus typically mounts packaged light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to printed circuit boards (PCBs) that are sometimes fabricated of so-called epoxy glass, typically a fiberglass mesh encapsulated in an epoxy binder. However, epoxy glass substrates have thermal conductivities in the range of about 0.25 to 0.6 W/(m° K), such that they are not particularly good thermal conductors. The low thermal conductivity of PCBs can make removal of heat generated by the LEDs problematic.